


Cupid

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, But Happy Ending ensured, Cat!Clint, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是的，克林特现在是一只猫，是一只该死的，瘸着一只腿，有着和他原来头发差不多颜色的皮毛，还被雨水和Lucky的口水搞得乱七八糟的猫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> 首发随缘和Lof，AO3存档

 

 

 

这是克林特在复仇者大厦门口等待的第五天，而这么多天过去了，竟然没一个人从大厦门口走出来。

 

现在是纽约的五月，天气并不算冷，但今天不知怎么突然毫无征兆下起了雨，淋了克林特一头一身，更别提他腿上还没愈合的伤口被雨水一浇更疼了。即便如此他仍然不愿挪窝，蹲在原位抬头看着人来人往，但就是没一个自己认识的人出现的复仇者大厦门口。

 

好吧，再等十分钟。他在心里这么对自己说道。已经五天时间了，如果再联系不到复仇者，那么克林特只能试图从其他渠道寻求帮助，比如神盾，虽然以他现在这种状况该怎样登上天空航母又是另一个问题了。

 

十分钟渐渐过去，门口仍然没有任何熟悉的身影出现。克林特叹了口气，抖了抖身上的水，抬起腿准备离开。但就在这时，他敏锐的耳朵突然听到从大厦内部传出一阵熟悉的声音，那声音又快又响，听起来好像——

 

几秒钟后一团黄棕色的影子冲出大门，克林特好几天没见的披萨狗Lucky一边兴奋地乱叫一边朝克林特的方向笔直地扑了过来。克林特躲闪不及，被他直接拱倒在地，紧接着Lucky湿漉漉的舌头就舔起了克林特的脸和身体。通常克林特会在几秒钟后制止太过兴奋的Lucky，但这次他只是无力地躺在那里，任凭Lucky的舌头把已经被雨水淋得一团糟的克林特弄得越来越狼狈。

 

“L……Lucky？”随着另一个熟悉的声音响起，从天而降的雨水突然停了下来，被克林特头顶出现的雨伞挡在外面。克林特有气无力地从Lucky的舌头底下抬起头，费了半天劲才认出眼前这个穿着卡其色布裤子，一只手撑着雨伞，另一只手握着被挣脱的牵引绳的人竟然是布鲁斯·班纳博士。

 

“Lucky。”有着黑色卷发的男人又轻声叫了一次克林特的狗的名字，蹲下身重新系好牵引绳，而Lucky也终于停下了刚才那种因喜悦而近乎疯狂的举动。他翻了个身勉强站起身来，一边瞪了一眼仍然在旁边兴奋地喘气的Lucky，一边疑惑地看着班纳博士，想知道自己的狗什么时候跑到复仇者大厦来了，为什么不在凯蒂那里好好待着。而就在克林特抬起头看向班纳的时候，博士也同样低头看了过来。

 

“……怪不得你这么激动。”这句话应该是说给Lucky听的，同时班纳博士用脖子和肩膀夹住雨伞，一只手拽进Lucky的绳子，蹲下身用另一只手将克林特轻轻抱起来，举在眼前。

 

是的，克林特现在是一只猫，是一只该死的，瘸着一只腿，有着和他原来头发差不多颜色的皮毛，还被雨水和Lucky的口水搞得乱七八糟的猫。

 

先别管他是怎么变成猫的，无论如何已经在复仇者大厦门口徘徊了整整五天，希望能有人注意到他的克林特终于被他的队友抱了起来，他小小的猫脸和班纳博士面面相对，即便以他变成猫的视力仍然能看到博士眼镜片后面温暖的褐色眼睛。博士一只手举着他，食指揉了揉克林特的耳朵，微笑着轻声说道：“这里竟然有只不知道躲雨的猫。”然后他很快发现了克林特后腿那道有点狰狞的伤口，笑容立刻暗淡了。

 

“你得立刻处理一下那里的伤。”这位有过不知道几个博士学位的人竟然这样对一只猫严肃地说着，“伤口已经有些发炎了，再这样下去会截肢的。”

 

克林特在心里骂了一句，虽然猫形态的他只是细细地叫了一声，听起来要多可怜有多可怜。他看到班纳博士沉默地叹了口气，从地上站起身，而Lucky在过去的这段时间一直在他的身边兴奋地转着圈，撞着他的腿。

 

“怎么，这是你的好朋友？”班纳瞥了Lucky一眼，又看了看手里的克林特，脸上又一次冒出那种克林特很熟悉的表情，就像他被托尼开玩笑地用笔戳来戳去之后无奈又好笑的表情。Lucky兴奋地叫了一声，耳朵都竖了起来，睁着一只圆溜溜的眼睛看向他。

 

“好吧好吧，”博士又叹了口气，脸上多了一点笑容，眯起眼睛看着他面前的克林特，“我虽然不是他们一直认为的那种医生，但我想一只小猫还是能照顾过来的。”

 

Lucky高声叫了几声，一连串摇着自己的尾巴，而克林特不知怎么，突然伸出舌头舔了舔博士近在咫尺的鼻尖。看着班纳突然瞪大的眼睛，克林特的喉咙里自他变成猫以来第一次发出了满足的咕噜声。

 

***

 

他是这么变成猫的：

 

五天前，布鲁克林，复仇者又一次集结，自从齐塔瑞之后至少每个月都要来一次地球的大规模袭击。这些克林特都已经习惯了，但他万万没想到这群不知道从哪个宇宙次元冒出来丧心病狂的章鱼型机器人还留了一手。当克林特的爆裂箭射入离他最近的一只机器人类似眼睛的部位时，机器人随着爆炸突然反射出一道无比刺眼而且极其致命的激光，克林特甚至来不及翻身跳楼躲避激光，他的大脑甚至还没能来得及发出对身体的指令，夺命激光已经迎面而来，袭上了他的身体。

 

下一个微秒，时间静止了。

 

克林特在一片熟悉得让他痛苦的冰蓝色中醒过来。他撤开挡在眼前的手，头痛欲裂，身体像被浇铸一般凝固在原地。这片冰蓝色是他在过去一年内痛苦的全部来源，直到一年后的现在，仅仅再次看到这种颜色都让克林特从心脏深处迸发出无法遏制的寒意。

 

更不要提那个突然从冰蓝色中闪现的人影。

 

“……洛基。”

 

他咬紧牙关，嘶声说道。

 

“鹰眼。”索尔口中正被关押在阿斯加德的神朝克林特微微一笑，挑起眉毛，“怎么，见到我这么不高兴？”

 

“你在玩什么把戏？”

 

“这不是什么把戏，”洛基的眼神高高在上，带着曾经的嘲讽和轻蔑，“你难道不明白吗，我救了你。”

 

“救我？”克林特的声音忍不住高了一截，“一个曾经妄想侵略地球毁灭人类的疯子要救我？这简直是我这辈子听过最好笑的笑话。”

 

“我没期待过你能理解我的任何意图，巴顿。”洛基撇了撇嘴角，“但我的蠢哥哥索尔把你们这个小小的杂耍团看得相当重要。如果你们所谓的‘复仇者’分崩离析，那么他大概会伤心地离开米德加德一去不返，而我现在不希望他长期逗留阿斯加德。”

 

“啊，我懂了。”克林特低笑一声，“怎么，又在窥伺索尔老爹的王座吗？”

 

“无论如何，巴顿。”洛基的声音压得低了一点，“我救了你一命，你最好记清这一点。”

 

“等等，谁同意让你救我了——”

 

“我什么时候需要你的同意了？”洛基瞥了克林特一眼，脸上突然浮现出一个带着邪气的笑容，紧接着他伸出手来一把抓住克林特的后颈。

 

“你要干什么——”

 

克林特一句话没问完，身体已经被大力掷出包裹着他的冰蓝色，无法阻止地向后飞去。他的惊呼卡在喉咙里，半秒后已经变了味。他还没搞明白究竟是怎么一回事，周身的冰蓝色已经碎成齑粉，刺目的激光又一次出现在眼前，但克林特的身体仍然在沿着被洛基掷出的轨迹向后飞行，擦着激光的边缘躲了过去。

 

尘埃落定之后他原本站立的位置留下一个深陷的坑，地面上只剩下克林特慌忙中脱手而出的弓，而克林特浑身无力趴在那里，头晕目眩，过了好半天才发现自己竟然变成了一只猫。

 

***

 

腿上的伤口越来越疼了，而Lucky兴奋地叫了一路，最后搞得克林特的身体不由自主地颤抖起来。自从进了大厦之后班纳博士就扔掉了手里的雨伞，同时放开了Lucky的牵引绳，于是克林特现在整只猫团在博士温暖的掌心之间，感觉他短暂的猫生里从没这么幸福温暖过。自从他被该死的洛基变成猫之后克林特一直在挨饿受冻，而他腿上那条伤口时原本身体自带的伤，几乎原封不动转移到他猫的身体上。光从他原本高楼的顶端拖着伤腿下到地面已经非常让他疲惫了，再加上这次作战的地点在布鲁克林，克林特饿着肚子一瘸一拐，偷偷搭了几辆顺风车和地铁才顺利到达曼哈顿中心。等找到复仇者大厦后，克林特每天趴在门口安保看不见的地方眼巴巴等着他的队友出来，实在饿的不行的时候才跑去附近的中央公园翻垃圾桶找吃的。

 

他年轻的时候流浪过一段时间，所以现在大概也是一只挺称职的流浪猫。

 

班纳博士的手实在太温暖了，以至于克林特的眼皮越来越沉，疲惫与终于找到队友的如释重负让他几乎被抱着就这么睡了过去，一直到他现在比人类敏锐得多的嗅觉捕捉到医疗室那股永久不散的消毒水味。克林特猛地清醒过来，突然意识到自己现在是只野猫，而野猫看医生干的事情大多都是——好吧，那些光想就让他蛋疼的事情。虽然博士只是说了要照顾他的伤腿，但克林特忍不住在他手里使劲扭动起来。

 

“嘿，怎么了？”头顶又一次响起轻柔低沉的声音，而声音主人的双手仍然紧紧地抱着他，直到把克林特轻轻放在医疗室左边那个摆了不少药物器械的台子上。贴着冰冷的台面，克林特又一次缩成一团颤抖起来，而班纳博士的手没离开多长时间就继续轻轻抚摸着克林特毛茸茸的头和身体，好像在试图安慰这只哆哆嗦嗦的猫。

 

克林特叫了几声，希望班纳能明白自己在担心什么，而博士侧头看了他半天，竟然听懂了一样说了句“好啦，我不会对你怎样的，只是想处理一下你腿上的伤口而已。我毕竟不是专业的兽医，那些……技术性的活儿还是不会干的。”说完他朝克林特微笑了一下，走到旁边的橱子里取出几块消毒毛巾。就着几秒钟的功夫围在他们身边的Lucky急匆匆地跳到不算高的台子上，用鼻子拱了拱趴在那里不动的克林特，又一次舔了起来。

 

“Lucky！”班纳博士一回头看到Lucky的动作，终于声音有点严厉地喊了一声，而克林特有点惊奇地发现他这只平常傻呵呵不怎么听话的狗，竟然在班纳的命令下乖乖撤走了舌头，耷拉着脑袋跳下台子，闭上了他仅剩的眼睛。班纳似乎被Lucky的反应弄得有点不好意思，虽然没再说什么，但带着毛巾走过来的时候弯下身摸了摸Lucky的头。

 

“好了，我要先尽量擦干净你身上的雨水还有，咳，Lucky的口水，虽然我很想给你洗个澡，但要等我先处理好你的伤口再说。事先说明，我的脾气不太好，希望你别闹腾得太厉害。“随着博士的解说，柔软的消毒毛巾轻柔地覆上克林特的身体，一边擦拭他身上的雨水一边小心翼翼地避开后腿的伤口。等克林特看上去没那么狼狈之后博士又从橱子里取出他需要的双氧水，碘伏，棉球还有软膏。克林特伤的并不重，因为他原本身体上的伤就仅仅是表皮的擦伤，只是长度比较吓人，再加上克林特这几天有意识保护自己的腿，所以发炎的并不严重。克林特在博士替他处理伤口的时候一声不吭，除了特别疼的时候轻叫两声，所以没过多久他的后腿就涂上了消毒软膏并且缠了一圈纱布。

 

当博士去旁边的水池洗手时克林特低头看着自己被处理好的伤腿。他知道猫和狗这种动物都很喜欢舔伤口，毕竟天性使然，但他此时此刻一点都不想这么做，因为如果他想舔后腿的伤口，克林特势必要摆出一个对他来说非常尴尬的姿势，一个即使他独身一人都绝对不会做的姿势，更别提在他队友的眼皮底下。等他变回来的时候（他一定会变回来的），那得多尴尬啊。

 

果然，等班纳博士转身回来的时候他也提起了这件事：

 

“我知道我得给你戴个伊丽莎白圈，不然你肯定会忍不住舔伤口。”他的手又一次轻柔地挠着克林特的下巴，而克林特忍不住发出咕噜声。“但你看上去真的是只非常乖的猫，大概是我见过最乖的猫。所以如果你能忍住不舔的话，我就不在你脖子上套那种东西，怎么样？”

 

克林特不知道该怎么回答他，只能伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指。班纳博士的手指在克林特的舌头下面剧烈地颤抖了一下，停在了那里，他听到对方发出一声非常长，非常沉重的叹气。

 

“你知道吗，”克林特又一次被他握着前腿下面的部位抱了起来。在他猫眼睛深深浅浅的视线里，班纳博士的脸忧郁而恍惚，褐色的眼睛半藏在眼皮下面。说完那几个字后，他沉默了片刻才继续说下去，“你真的让我想起一个人，无论是你的毛色，你的眼睛，还是……还是在医疗室的态度。太像了。”

 

克林特不想随意猜测，但也许，只是也许，班纳博士口中的人正是自己。克林特知道他的皮毛和他头发的颜色很像，因为曼哈顿有不少外表亮闪闪的建筑，但他从没仔细看过自己眼睛是什么颜色，按照博士的描述大概也是那种克林特自己都没搞明白过的混合色。他尽可能睁大眼睛，抬头看着对方，但他的这个动作却让班纳博士的表情更悲伤了。

 

“我想留下你。”过了片刻他轻声说道，“而且我想叫你——Cupid。”

 

克林特想说点什么，他实在有太多想说的话了，因为这是克林特第一次听到博士的声音说出这个属于浩克的绰号，但一切思绪到了嘴边全都变成非人的猫叫声。于是他只能尽量可能紧地缩在班纳博士的怀里，在黑发男人坐在医疗室一角的椅子上温柔地抚摸他时发出呼噜的声音。

 

***

 

克林特，或者说他现在的身份Cupid，正式成为复仇者大厦的一员。知道这事的人除了班纳博士暂时只有JARVIS，因为从克林特被抱进大厦已经一个多小时了，他还没看到除了博士之外任何一个复仇者。整个大厦空荡荡的，只有他，博士还有Lucky三个生灵。而过去几天里克林特也没看到任何人从大门出入，所以他只能假设其他人要么在忙自己的事情要么根本不在这里。

 

此刻他正蜷在博士专门从自己房间拿出来的坐垫上，一边眯着眼睛休息一边看博士为他准备晚饭，Lucky也趴在他的身旁，仍然一脸兴奋但再没试图舔他。克林特不知道Lucky究竟是怎么发现他，或者认出他来的，但他有种猫科动物的神奇预感，Lucky知道自己是谁。只可惜他们谁也没法张嘴说话。

 

现在大概是下午四点左右，按人类的标准吃晚饭稍微早了一点，但克林特真的要饿死了。他已经五天没好好吃过东西，之前一直精神紧绷还没什么感觉，现在一放松下来就能立刻感觉到他的胃有多空荡。比现在的复仇者大厦还要空荡。克林特没养过猫，唯一有过接触的猫科动物是原来马戏团那只年老的狮子，而Lucky基本靠披萨为生，所以他不知道博士正在料理台忙什么。他以为猫粮都是要去超市买的。

 

几分钟后电磁炉上的小锅里突然飘来一阵非常诱人的气味，让克林特一下子抬起头来。天呐那味道简直太好闻了，这对几天以来一直在吃垃圾桶里的热狗皮和蛋糕碎渣的克林特简直是一种折磨。他不顾腿疼从垫子上跳下来，有点瘸地走到博士旁边，用爪子勾住他的裤腿，试图向上爬。他知道自己现在的行为和一只快饿死的野猫没什么两样，但——他就是只猫，不是吗？而班纳博士只是弯腰把他又一次抱了起来，同时朝电磁炉旁边的位置跨了两步。

 

“很快就好了。”他拍拍克林特的脑袋，“再过五分钟，现在太烫了。”

 

你煮的是什么？克林特叫了一声。

 

“锅里是切碎的牛肉炖胡萝卜和土豆。”出乎克林特的意料，博士又一次仿佛能听懂他一样回答道，“我知道，这不是什么正经猫粮，但冰箱里现在只有这些。我明天会记得去给你买点好猫粮，再说Lucky的狗粮也快吃完了，本来今天就是出门带他去买的。”

 

听到作为一只猫吃的竟然比他平时吃的饭还要好，克林特的心情很复杂。他窝在博士的怀里又等了几分钟，终于忍不住腹中空空又一次凄惨地叫了起来。

 

“好了好了，真的差不多了。”博士的声音里带着淡淡的笑意，先走到坐垫旁把克林特放下，然后才从橱子里取出两个很浅的盘子，其中一个倒了满满一盘看起来像是狗粮的东西。他把另一个空盘子放在克林特身边，转身从小锅里舀了满满一勺，平铺在盘子里。还没等他说什么，克林特把整个脸都埋了进去。他的猫舌头肯定和原本的舌头不一样了，因为他前几顿饭都感觉怪怪的，但这次，班纳博士做的这个实在是太好吃了，他从没想到这种不加调料炖成糊的东西竟然会这么好吃。他几乎几口就吃完了盘子里所有的东西，然后抬起头期待地看着蹲在他旁边看他吃饭的人。

 

“这么快？”博士的笑意越来越明显了，但他并没有替他盛第二份，而是拧开一瓶矿泉水，在被舔得很干净的盘子里倒了小半瓶。“先喝一点水。我不想让你吃太多。你看上去流浪了一段时间，一次性吃太多的话和可能会造成胃肠不适。”

 

如果克林特被该死的洛基变成了一只狗，那他肯定已经呜呜地悲鸣起来了，但他现在是只猫，除了能轻声喵喵叫之外什么都做不了。也许像刚才一样扒裤腿会管用？无论如何值得一试，于是他舔了几口水就又一次朝班纳博士走过去，用爪子扒着他的裤腿，同时小声叫着，听起来像极了乞求。

 

“Cupid。”博士叹了口气，弯下腰用手指蹭着他的耳朵，“我知道你饿了很久，但你真的不能一次吃太多，去喝点水好吗？剩下的留着明天再吃。”

 

克林特毫无羞耻心地发出自己能想象到最凄惨的叫声，而博士的叹气声更大了。僵持几秒钟后他长叹一口气，又给他从锅里舀了一小勺。

 

“就这么多，再没有了。”他直接用勺子把食物喂给了克林特，一边看他吃一边轻声嘀咕。“我刚才竟然还夸你乖，就该想到既然你和……那个人那么像，吃东西的时候也该这样才对。”

 

我吃饭的时候从来没这么没礼貌过！克林特一边吃一边不服气地想着，明明像饿死鬼一样的是索尔和队长才对。但他转念又想起每当博士煮咖喱时他总会比平常多吃一盘，甚至会试图和队里其他两个金发大汉抢吃的，因为博士的咖喱胜过全纽约所有的咖喱。

 

班纳博士在说完那几句话之后就沉默了下来，等克林特吃完勺子里的东西后转过身收拾起来。克林特的腿还没法让他像Lucky一样跳到料理台上，所以他又跛脚走回垫子上，注视着博士将锅里剩下的食物盛进一个特百惠小盒子里，在塞进冰箱前甚至还用马克笔写了一个CUPID在上面，而克林特用过的所有餐具也都认真洗好后放进了厨房一个专门的空橱柜里面。

 

水龙头的声音哗哗作响，偶尔伴随着瓷器与其他东西清脆的碰撞声，感受着身下柔软厚实的坐垫带来的暖意，这让吃饱喝足的克林特的眼睛又一次渐渐闭上了。他得收回两个小时前那句评价，因为现在才是他短暂猫生中最温暖舒适的时刻。

 

当然，以克林特的运气来讲这一刻也绝对长不了，因为一直守在克林特在旁边的Lucky突然高叫了一声，而另一只完全不同于班纳博士的手突然把克林特从坐垫上猛地揪了起来，举在空中。克林特被吓了一跳，而且那只手好死不死偏偏揪在他的后颈，和洛基一模一样的地方，所以克林特的第一反应就是挥起他从没修剪过的爪子，朝那人的手腕上狠狠地来了一下子。

 

“嗷！！！”头顶传来的夸张叫声立刻让克林特知道了袭击者的身份。托尼·斯塔克把克林特扔回他的垫子上，捂着手腕大叫起来。伴随着他的叫声，克林特也惨叫起来，因为他正好后腿落地，压到了伤口。

 

“布鲁斯！”亿万富翁捂着手腕仿佛他的骨头断了，而不是被一只人畜无害的小猫抓了一下，“你这是要在复仇者大厦开动物园吗？从哪里捡来这么一只脏兮兮的野猫？”

 

“托尼。”一人一猫的混合惨叫终于让班纳博士从水池前回过身来，克林特看到他使劲揉了揉自己的鼻梁。“这是我今天下午在大厦门口捡到的猫，或者说是Lucky捡到的。”

 

“他抓了我——哦我的天他是你捡到的野猫！他身上会不会携带狂犬病毒！天呐他抓了我我会不会被传染了狂犬病！我需不需要打疫苗！天呐我要死了布鲁斯你的猫杀了我——”

 

“托尼。”博士的语气和训斥Lucky的时候一模一样，“我已经用你全世界最高端的斯塔克仪器替他检查过了，他身体很健康，没有携带任何病毒。而且你只是被抓了一下，伤口大概已经结痂了，别大惊小怪了。”

 

“真的？”托尼的口气很狐疑。

 

“你是个超级英雄加亿万富翁，你竟然担心自己会死于狂犬病？再说了医疗室有疫苗，你如果真的担心就去给自己来一针吧。”班纳博士给了托尼一个无奈的眼神，弯腰从地板上抱起克林特，小心地检查着他的伤口，克林特就知道刚才他肯定听到自己的叫声了，忍不住得意地看向托尼。

 

托尼则给了博士一个“你竟然关心一只野猫胜过你的好友”的嫌弃表情，走到水龙头旁边冲洗着自己的伤口。博士仔细检查了一遍克林特的包扎，确认没有大碍后一只手抱住他，另一只手拍了拍Lucky高昂在空中朝向托尼的头。“来吧，Lucky，Cupid，让我们离开这个戏剧皇后。”

 

“等等你说谁是戏剧皇后——还有谁是Cupid？”托尼转过身来一步迈到班纳身前，表情有点奇怪。“那家伙吗？”他指着博士怀里的克林特。

 

博士没说话，只是点点头。托尼俯下身，先是鼻尖对鼻尖凑过来，在克林特威胁地扬起爪子之后立刻向后退了两步，但脸上的表情已经变了。当他直起身时，托尼把一只手轻轻放在博士的肩膀上，脸上的表情有点悲伤。

 

“我真抱歉，布鲁斯。真的——”

 

“有结果了吗？”博士只是轻声问道。

 

“没有，我刚和队长联系过，他们还是什么都没找到。”托尼摇了摇头，语气低沉。“但什么都没找到也是个好消息是吧，总比——”

 

“我知道了。”班纳博士轻轻吐出一口气，从托尼身边越过去走向电梯。被他抱在怀里的克林特听着刚才这段云里雾里却又再明白不过的对话，感到皮毛与骨骼之下那颗比人类跳动速度要快近一倍的心脏仿佛要跃出他窄小的胸腔。此时此刻，他是多么庆幸自己是只无法言语的猫，因为他根本不知道该说什么，也完全没法从这个黑发男人身边逃走。所以他只是静静趴在班纳博士的臂弯里，在他们乘电梯下楼时用脸轻轻蹭着对方的掌心。

 

***

 

五点钟不是个工作的好时间，至少克林特只要条件允许就一定会在下午五点的时候吃点什么。但刚为一猫一狗准备了晚饭的班纳博士好像什么都不想吃，带着Lucky和克林特直接进了他在楼下的实验室，并且小心地关上了门。

 

克林特曾经来过几次班纳博士的实验室，虽然大多情况都是为了装备上的事，比如博士为他开发了新的酸液箭头。他记不太清这间屋子原本是什么样子，而从一只猫的视角来看，班纳博士的实验室大而杂乱，像个毫无章法的游乐园。仅仅一间屋子里面三个实验台上堆满了各种仪器，书本，还有凌乱的稿纸，看来在托尼·斯塔克的全电子时代班纳博士仍然执着地偏爱旧日的记录方法。靠近最左端实验台旁边竖着一块白板，上面有几行用马克笔潦草写下的公式，而克林特一个字都看不懂。别误解他，弓箭手其实是个相当聪明的人，在数学和物理上都有挺深的研究，但班纳博士的研究领域很显然和他完全不同。

 

Lucky一进入实验室就乖乖钻进最里面的实验台下面，蜷起身体不再动了，克林特甚至看到那里放着一个深色的坐垫。所以他这是笨狗究竟在大厦待了多长时间了？距离克林特所谓的失踪/死亡也不过是五天的时间，这看起来像是有人在他一出事就把Lucky领了过来，甚至比凯蒂还要早。

 

他趴在那里，抬起头狐疑地看了坐在身旁的黑发男人一眼。博士似乎感受到克林特的目光，伸出一只手心不在焉地挠了挠他的下巴，眼睛仍然盯在面朝自己的全息电脑屏幕上。克林特有些好奇对方究竟在看什么，于是跳到博士的怀里抬头看。他的猫视力远没有人类时视力那么好，每次看东西都要转动眼睛调整景深，但也许因为他是该死的洛基魔法的产物，他的眼睛也不像真正猫那么麻烦（他有次无聊地维基了一下午猫和狗的区别，所以，他懂这些），于是克林特能够清晰地看到，布鲁斯面前的屏幕上正在播放一段非常模糊的监控录像，而录像的内容——

 

正是五天前自己消失的那段。

 

克林特感觉自己的整个身体都僵硬了，甚至连背上的毛都炸了起来。班纳博士也肯定感受到了他的异样，因为他的手很快覆上了克林特的身体，抚摸的力度更大了些。

 

“既然你已经住在复仇者大厦了，那么我该向你介绍一下各位复仇者才对。”他的声音很低，甚至对克林特的猫耳朵来说都算得上耳语，“刚才那个吓到你的人是钢铁侠托尼，别看他那副样子但他心肠很善良，等你们熟了之后他大概会是最喜欢你的人；我们还有一位也很喜欢小动物的美国队长，他是个超级正直的老好人，见到你也会很高兴；还有一位声音很大很喜欢雷电的神，是的他是个神还有个科学家女友，我不知道阿斯加德人对宠物有什么态度但你和他玩的时候要小心一点，因为索尔的力气真的很大；还有一位也许不太喜欢宠物的成员，娜塔莎对Lucky没那么亲热，但我觉得冷冰冰的间谍都会喜欢猫胜过狗多一点吧？”

 

听到班纳博士对其他复仇者意外有趣的介绍让克林特对这位平日沉默寡言的人有了全新的认识，但他还漏了两个人，于是他轻轻咬了咬对方的手指。博士几乎从沉思里面跳出来一样轻轻抖了一下。

 

“哦对，还有两个人没介绍。其中一个就是我，现在是无聊的科学家，但还记得我说过我脾气不好吗？我生气起来就会变成非常恐怖的绿色巨人，一根手指就能碾碎你的小小头骨。但既然我给你取名叫Cupid，浩克也会很喜欢你吧？毕竟——”他的眼睛扫向仍然在循环播放那段录像的屏幕，叹了口气，“毕竟那是这位复仇者的绰号，浩克亲自取的。你知道这对浩克和我来说意味多少吗，Cupid？一个被愤怒和恐惧所支配的怪兽，竟然会给一个人取绰号，这真的——真的让我很高兴。但那个人就是有这样的魅力，而且如果他还在，他肯定会非常喜欢你，毕竟他那么喜欢小动物。那边的Lucky是他从一群黑帮手下救回来的，而且我有好多次都碰见他在中央公园喂流浪的小动物。如果他知道大厦里多了一只猫，他该会有多高兴，也许高兴地决定从他布鲁克林的小公寓里直接搬进来呢……”

 

说到这里，班纳博士轻轻叹了一口气，克林特也才记起自己还需要呼吸。是的，虽然他在复仇者大厦有属于自己的房间，但克林特大部分时间仍然住在布鲁克林的公寓里，给一群奇形怪状的人当房东。只有在复仇者任务需要，或者他实在累的不得了的时候他才会在大厦住一晚，每个月最多在这里待一个星期。但他没想到，他从来没想到在所有人中，班纳博士竟然会——

 

“但他再也不会回来了，Cupid。他只留下了一只喜欢吃披萨的狗，一把弓，还有一群为他悲伤的人。他们还没找到他的尸体，但我知道他不会再回来了，因为这个世界就是这样，每当我有点不切实际的幻想，甚至埋藏在心底从不告诉任何人，那些美好的东西就会瞬间被夺走。这么多年一直都是这样，我早就习惯了，可是唯独这次——这全是我的错，我不该幻想永远不可能得到的东西，而让他为我付出代价。老天，如果我能代替他死，如果我能……”

 

班纳博士的声音听起来又轻又急，呼吸声也渐渐急促了起来。克林特知道如果他心跳过快会发生什么，但在这一刻他根本没想到这件事，他唯一想到的只有眼前这个男人听起来难过得要哭了，因为他以为自己已经死了，而在这个世界上竟然会有人为了克林特的消失而哭泣。

 

这种感觉大概跟班纳博士知道浩克给人取了绰号差不多。那种让人眩目的心跳加速混合着不可置信的喜悦，几乎要在瞬间冲破胸膛。

 

他跳上博士撑在身前的手臂，踩着他的胳膊，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔对方的鼻尖。他知道自己做的动作有点微妙，因为喜欢舔人脸的是狗，猫才不会做这种事，但班纳博士颤抖着深吸了一口气，用手抚过额前的黑色卷发，使劲眨着泛红的眼睛。半分钟后他感觉对方急促的呼吸终于平静了下来。博士朝他笑了笑，伸手举起克林特，用自己的面颊轻轻蹭了蹭克林特的短毛。

 

“多谢你，Cupid。”他轻声说道。

 

***

 

接下来的几天，克林特一边享受特级待遇，包括班纳博士的特制猫粮三餐以及斯塔克集团提供的顶级医疗服务，一边抓破脑袋想要告诉他们自己还没死。

 

在进入复仇者大厦之前克林特想过很多种办法。比如说，神奇的猫咪写字啦，莫尔斯码啦，被发现真实身份之后的点头摇头问题啦，但现实总比他的想象要残酷很多。

 

他最想尝试用自己的猫粮在地板上摆出“我没死”三个大字。他的猫粮是特制的，水分又多又粘，还没写出“我”的开头一竖已经全部粘在了他的短毛上，克林特甚至被一直守在旁边的布鲁斯小小地教育了一番。用自己的猫粮失败后克林特盯上了Lucky的狗粮，毕竟那个是颗粒状的，但他又高估了Lucky的智商和他们之间近乎神奇的心有灵犀。Lucky很显然以为克林特在和他玩什么游戏，克林特费劲功夫摆出半个字母Lucky就立刻跑过来全部吞下去，一来一往吃得无比顺畅，搞得克林特好想在自己蠢蠢的披萨狗身上磨爪子。

 

好吧，猫粮写字计划宣告失败，克林特又想起自己可以在电脑或者平板上面打出自己的讯息。

 

然后他又一次忘了复仇者大厦，或者说托尼·斯塔克的科技有多先进。所有的电脑，虚拟全息，所有的键盘，全息投影，所有的平板，指纹声音解锁。克林特什么都做不了。让他一只腿有点瘸的小猫用浮在半空的全息键盘和屏幕打字实在有点超高难度，而他根本用不了班纳博士的平板，而且实话说博士这几天也根本没有用平板的心思。克林特甚至尝试用爪子在平板上抓出划痕，但斯塔克科技也过于优秀了一点，他抓了半天什么痕迹都没留下。

 

说不定直接在托尼的胳膊上抓更有效果一点。

 

好吧，还有莫尔斯码这个隐藏杀招，但他忘了目前住在大厦里面的这两个人也许都懂莫尔斯码，但他们俩都不是训练有素的士兵或者特工，无论克林特试图有规律节奏地喵喵叫，还是用爪子敲打什么东西，班纳博士和托尼都以为他在——捣乱。

 

“Cupid。”在克林特今天晚上第三次试图用爪子敲班纳博士的马克杯之后，博士终于开口了。“别闹了，那是我最喜欢的马克杯。”

 

克林特有点泄气地叫了一声，瘫在原地不动了，而博士的手习惯性伸过来揉着他双耳之间的地方。

 

“虽然你这两天的确很吵，Cupid，但你终于精神起来了。说实话，你第一天来大厦的时候那么乖，其实都是在装样子吧，怕我丢你出去？我当时甚至觉得你能听懂我说的每句话。”

 

我现在也能听懂你说的每句话。克林特愤怒地叫了一声，但你为什么听不懂我的！

 

“咦，生气了？”博士微笑着把克林特抱在怀里。这几天他们俩一直黏在一起，博士似乎顾及克林特的腿伤还没好，走到哪里都喜欢抱着他，而克林特也习惯了有双温暖的手带着他走。他偏过头咬了咬博士伸到面前的手指，换来的只是更轻柔的抚摸。略带粗糙的手指在他的皮毛之间游走着，力道不轻不重正正好好，而且博士似乎对猫的身体很有研究，抚摸的地方全都是克林特猫身体的敏感点，没过多久克林特就瘫在他的怀里，变成了一坨彻彻底底的猫泥。

 

“话说，你的腿已经愈合了一段时间了，伤口也没刚开始那么严重了，要不要一会睡前洗个澡？”

 

克林特太想洗澡了。无论那天的大雨怎么冲刷，他敏锐的嗅觉都能闻到自己身上一股隐隐约约的垃圾桶以及Lucky口水的味道。虽然班纳博士看起来一点都不嫌弃，但就因为这个，克林特前三个晚上都很有骨气地没上博士的床，而是一只猫蜷在他的沙发上。但他的腿——仿佛又一次听懂了克林特的心声，博士突然开口说道：

 

“不用担心你的伤口。医疗室有非常好用的防水创口贴，虽然一点都不透气但洗澡一会的功夫应该没关系。我不会让你的伤口进水的。”

 

这样最好。克林特抬腿跳上班纳博士的肩头，有些急躁地叫着，让博士又轻声笑起来。

 

***

 

为他彻底包扎好伤口后，博士在他的脸池里放了半池热水，又倒了几滴浴液，瞬间薰衣草的味道在浴室里升腾起来。

 

“希望你喜欢这个味道的浴液——当然这是我专门买的宠物浴液——但这是我最喜欢的味道。闻起来很让人平静。”

 

克林特站在脸池边缘，有些犹豫地看着身旁香喷喷的热水，想一头扎进去却又觉得不太矜持。毕竟，他是只猫，而无论给猫还是狗都是一场硬仗，你可以去问帮他给Lucky洗澡的凯蒂。所以他是不是该挣扎几下，装装样子？

 

但当班纳博士温柔的手抱着他，把他轻轻放进热水里时，克林特想，管他的，他才不要挣扎弄得他们两个一团糟。他要好好享受这个。他在热水里没骨头一样躺了一会，满足地呼噜了几声，却在抬起眼睛时在池子里滑了一下。因为他面前的班纳博士——原本穿着紫色衬衣的博士——已经脱下了衬衣和里面的背心，露出了藏在下面的身体。没错，克林特见过博士的裸体很多很多次了，多到他已经不当回事了，但那些时候博士的身体上一般都覆着一层肮脏的沙土，他从不记得自己见过干干净净的布鲁斯·班纳博士。而现在他惊异地发现作为一个常年待在实验室的人来说，博士的身材很好。原本偏瘦的他经过复仇者大厦这一年的修养长了不少肉，虽然绝对不会有克林特和队长那种肌肉饱满的身材，但博士的身体很耐看。无论胸口的黑色毛发还是健康的肌肉线条都相当好看。克林特忍不住想伸出手摸一摸他胸口看起来很软的毛发，但在看清伸到面前的是只猫爪子之后怏怏地缩回了手，哑着嗓子叫了两声。

 

而班纳博士，就像任何主人对待他的宠物猫一样，毫无疑问把克林特的这点举动当成了对洗澡的排斥。他轻轻托起克林特的下巴，另一只手撩起水来轻轻地洒在他的背上，看他没有不良反应后才继续打湿四肢和其他部分。克林特一点都不担心自己的耳朵和眼睛会进水，即便只有博士一个人在给他洗澡，因为博士像进行一场绝对精密不能有误的实验一样对待他，手指轻柔得几乎和身旁的热水融为一体，在他身上慢慢揉开薰衣草味道的香波。当他的手指来到克林特的头顶时，克林特自觉闭上眼睛，身体放松得几乎要睡过去了。

 

“你真是太有趣了，Cupid。”博士忍笑的声音在浴室里回荡着，“我真的从没见过像你这么爱洗澡不怕水的猫。我真该把你这段录下来传到YouTube上面去，一定有不少人给你点赞。看看你这样子，还闭这眼睛，就这么享受吗，嗯？”

 

克林特睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼，轻轻叫了一声。班纳博士又无奈地笑了笑，继续给他洗澡。很快全身干干净净香喷喷的他被包裹在一条无比柔软的白色浴巾里，大体擦干之后博士先给他的伤腿换了透气的纱布，然后取来吹风机，为克林特轻轻吹起半干的皮毛来。吹过身体的热风舒服的无与伦比，克林特懒懒地趴在毛巾上任凭博士抬起他的身体部位，幻想着自己不是一只猫，博士不是在为一只猫洗澡，而是在为刚洗过澡的克林特吹头发——

 

等等。

 

但博士没给他留出思考这个念头的时间，因为他下一秒就关掉了吹风机，然后抱着克林特走到卧室，把他放在双人床左边的枕头上。

 

“别等我了，Cupid，我还要洗个澡。”说完他就赤着脚重新消失在浴室门后。

 

这是克林特第一次来班纳博士的卧室，无论作为人还是猫。房间只有床头一盏昏暗的台灯亮起，但感谢猫眼的构造，克林特仍然看得很清晰。博士的房间很朴素，私人物品大概只比克林特的多一点，但克林特毕竟不在大厦长住。克林特敏锐的眼睛扫过光秃秃的墙壁，房间另一端的书架和小沙发，以及书桌上乱七八糟堆起来的书。

 

然后他发现书桌上有个和这个房间格格不入的东西，而那个深色的长条，看起来，看起来像极了克林特变成猫前留在战场的弓。

 

看到自己的私人物品，自己最重要，像身体的一部分一样去爱护的物品堂而皇之摆在那里，这种感觉比幻想班纳博士给自己吹头发还要可怕。因为克林特的幻想只属于自己，但如果他的弓在博士这里，那博士究竟——他究竟对自己——对自己有多深的感情？老天，克林特没法想象托尼还是队长把自己的弓交到博士的手里，或者博士每晚在黑暗里对着自己的弓喃喃自语的场景。

 

更让克林特感到痛苦的是，如果他们能把自己的弓交给班纳博士，说明复仇者其他人早就看出了他的感情，但克林特，代号 **鹰眼** 的克林特，竟然对此一无所知。

 

克林特觉得自己小小的猫心脏已经跳得乱了拍。而偏偏在这个时候，一个仅仅在腰上裹了条白浴巾，卷发还在额前滴着水的班纳博士从浴室啪嗒啪嗒地走了过来。克林特的第一个反应是装睡，但已经太迟了，因为博士已经在床上坐下，一只手把克林特捞了起来。

 

“怎么还不睡？洗澡了还这么精神？”

 

克林特低声叫了一声，甚至不确定自己想回答什么。博士只是笑了笑没有说任何话，也不管头发还很湿就直接躺在了枕头上，顺势把克林特放在了自己的胸口。克林特终于摸到了班纳博士柔软的胸毛，只可惜猫的爪子完全没有人类的手那样敏感。他只能趴在那里，想象自己灵活而布着薄茧的手指顺着博士的胸膛滑落该是怎样的感觉。

 

然后他感觉到博士深吸了一口气，隔了几秒才重重地呼了出来。他的叹气声在寂静黑暗的卧室里是那样明显，让克林特忍不住踩着他的胸口走到脖子旁边，贴着博士的脸颊蜷起了身体。在黑暗里班纳博士似乎愣了一下，但很快又叹了口气，虽然这次听起来更像满足的叹气，然后转过身体把脸埋在了克林特小而温暖的身体里。

 

他们保持这样过了很久，久到克林特以为男人已经睡着了，自己也徘徊在睡梦的边缘，博士突然对着他的皮毛喃喃低语道：“我真的很想他，Cupid。”

 

克林特的喉咙呼噜了一声，表示自己还没睡着。他感觉博士贴着自己的嘴唇划出一个微笑的弧度，然后他搂着自己的手更紧了一些。

 

“你知道，有很多话一旦错过了说的机会，有时候就再也说不出口了。而我每次在见他之前都准备了很多话想和他说，却从没一次能够开口过。不是我刚从浩克缩回人形太过疲倦，就是他行色匆匆即将离开，我从来没等到合适的时机过。”

 

你想说什么？如果克林特能够用一切换回开口说话的能力，那在此刻他真的愿意付出一切。好在博士并没有吊他胃口，而是叹了口气接着说了下去：

 

“托尼质问过我很多次，为什么会那么想，为什么在所有人中我偏偏选择了他。我从来不知道该怎么回答他，虽然我一直都知道答案。我还记得那是一年前，齐塔瑞之战刚结束的那天，我和他还完全不熟悉，甚至没说过一句话。在吃烤肉的时候托尼一直在开玩笑试图愉悦气氛，虽然没人买他的账，直到他开了个和浩克有关的玩笑。他知道我不介意，而且我真的不介意，毕竟开玩笑只是人们对浩克最无所谓的反应之一了，但坐在我旁边的克林特突然很生气。要知道，Cupid，是真的很生气。我还清清楚楚记得他突然抬起头，完全不顾嘴里面的烤肉，非常大声地训斥着托尼。

 

“他说：‘浩克不是怪兽，他只是博士的一部分，你难道看不出来吗？我们谁都有像浩克一样的这部分，你们也都见识了我被洛基带出来的这部分，比浩克的毁灭性也不差多少。博士和我们没有任何不同，只不过他的那部分更显眼，更大更绿更愤怒而已。’

 

“说真的，Cupid，那一刻我真的有点想哭了。我旁边坐着这么一个自己刚经历过精神创伤的陌生男人，和我没说过一句话，我当时甚至不知道他的名字，而他竟然愿意为我，为浩克说出这么一番话来。从来没有……从来没有。所以我一点都不疑惑为什么浩克会给他取绰号，会成为他的朋友。我只希望在面对他时我能有浩克那么勇敢就好了。”

 

克林特愣住了。他真的完完全全，彻头彻尾地愣住了，因为他根本不记得自己对博士说过这么一番话。齐塔瑞之战的后续在他的记忆里就是一段模糊的光影，他的头一直都很疼，甚至听东西都有些费劲。但的确，如果在他的记忆深处搜寻，克林特能依稀记起当时听到托尼某个玩笑之后突然升起来的怒火，也完全明白自己为什么会有这样的反应。他之前不会懂博士和浩克的痛苦，但在洛基控制了他的大脑，剥夺了他对自己身体的一切控制之后，克林特不能更明白。他明白身体不受控制被迫成为另一个人的痛苦，他更能明白浩克不被世界承认接受的痛苦。毕竟，浩克是拯救世界的英雄，而克林特的另一层人格却只会剥夺无辜的生命。

 

他沉浸在自己的思绪中，而在他身后班纳博士的低语仍然没有停止：

 

“在那之后我就对他不由自主格外关注，并且渐渐发现他真的是个非常温柔善良的人，无论他展现给世界的是怎样的面容。他会记得在战后寻找浩克的踪迹，并且总是带着毯子来找我；他会很努力地倾听其他人的话，无论他感不感兴趣，虽然他并不愿多谈关于自己的事情；他真的很喜欢小动物，会为了一只狗把自己折腾成那个样子。我不知道别人有没有注意过这些点点滴滴，但我一直都注意着，并且希望总有一天能亲口告诉他。但他不愿住在复仇者大厦，每次出现的时间都那么短暂，我甚至拜托JARVIS在他来的时候提醒我，这样我就不会错过每周短暂的一次见面——”

 

班纳博士的喉咙里喷出一声颤抖的轻笑，而克林特感觉自己又一次喘不上起来了。

 

“如果不是因为这个，托尼也不会发现。托尼发现之后队长很快就发现了，而我估计娜塔莎从那次烤肉就看出来了。到了最后，一年过去了，唯一不知道的人竟然只剩下他自己，而我现在再也没机会告诉他这些了。”

 

说到最后一句话，博士一直都试图平稳的声音终于破碎了。克林特感觉到他把脸朝自己的方向贴得更近了一些。如果他有人类的手臂，克林特一定会不顾一切把浑身颤抖的班纳博士，或者在过去一年里默默看着他的布鲁斯抱在怀里，告诉他一切还不算太迟，我们还有机会，你还没有失去一切。但无论他怎样祈祷，挣扎，在内心大骂着洛基，克林特仍然是只猫，没有人类温暖结实的手臂和灵巧动人的舌头，他只能蜷在那里，不敢移动分毫，任凭身后的布鲁斯紧紧地抱着他，仿佛想从一只小小的动物身上汲取他全部已经失去以及未曾得到的温暖。

 

他没哭，布鲁斯到最后睡着的时候也没有哭，但克林特多希望他能好好地哭出来。

 

***

 

从那之后克林特愈发疯狂地想要提醒布鲁斯和托尼自己没死，但无论他想出任何方案，无论他怎样疯狂地敲莫尔斯码，没有任何人把他当回事，甚至JARVIS都完全无视了一只猫看起来不太正常的举动。大概只有娜塔莎能立刻明白克林特的意思，他泄气地想着，缩在布鲁斯的怀里。布鲁斯仍然没有像原来那样在实验室忙东忙西，看起来还是忧郁地让克林特心碎，但至少每当克林特在他的手下呼噜，或者Lucky把头搭在他的膝盖上时，他会有那么一刻看起来有些快乐。

 

娜塔莎和队长仍然没回大厦，无论他们是出了新任务还是在继续找他，克林特并不清楚。克林特的状态也仍然维持在失踪，也没人提出给他举办葬礼或者召开新闻发布会，毕竟要失踪六个月后神盾才会正式承认他的死亡。

 

在他变成猫第二十天的早上，趴在布鲁斯脸上睡了一晚的克林特被响彻整个大楼的复仇者集结口号吵醒了。地球每个月一次的外星人/疯狂科学家/任何想捣乱的人的袭击又一次如约来临，克林特睁开眼睛又很快闭上，因为今天透进窗户的阳光格外明媚，而被他压在屁股底下一整夜的布鲁斯痛苦地呻吟了一声，捂住自己露在猫毛外面的脸。等克林特挪走后他跌跌撞撞地从床上站起来走向浴室，五分钟后早饭都没吃就被盘旋在复仇者大厦楼顶的昆式战机接走了。从种种情形来看这次的事态很紧急，他甚至没来得及给克林特和Lucky准备早饭。

 

虽然有点饿，但克林特已经顾不上吃早饭，他急切地想知道他的队友现在情况如何。每次复仇者的战斗都会由各种媒体直接电视直播，只要打开电视就能知道战况，于是他三步两步跑到布鲁斯的客厅，跳到沙发上用遥控器按开了电视。好吧，这次是某种看起来像极了博物馆里那种鹰面人身的怪物，只不过一个个体积都有小汽车那么大。要是克林特此刻也在一起战斗，他肯定会被托尼各种嘲笑死，毕竟在托尼眼中和鸟搭边的都算克林特的亲戚。但他现在只是一只猫，只能像只家养宠物一样坐在电视前看着电视台的实况直播。

 

而他的眼睛一直盯在屏幕里那只上蹿下跳的绿色庞然大物身上。不知道是不是克林特的错觉，他感觉浩克今天格外愤怒，砸起怪兽来格外卖力。

 

四个小时后战斗毫无悬念地结束了，虽然复仇者少了一位成员，但他们还是成功干掉了上百只入侵曼哈顿的鹰面人身怪兽，并且又一次逮捕了操纵他们的疯狂科学家。果然没了鹰眼复仇者的队伍照样能转。克林特一爪子关掉了电视，和一直在他身边安然沉睡并流口水的Lucky蜷在一起，试图压下这股从心底升起的无名恐慌。他知道复仇者没有放弃找他，但看着其余五个人仍然配合得那么默契，他不得不质疑自己是否对这个队伍有任何实质性的作用。

 

也许没了鹰眼——

 

顶楼托尼的套房里突然传出一阵熟悉的声响，克林特竖起耳朵，听到钢铁侠战衣捶在地板上的声音朝电梯的方向咚咚咚地走了过去。半分钟后布鲁斯的房间门突然大开，一个身穿战衣但面罩开启的托尼从门里走了进来，一只手里抓着的看起来像是——布鲁斯早就准备好但一直没机会用的猫咪旅行箱？

 

还没等克林特的大脑反应过来这究竟是怎么回事，他突然被托尼冰冷的手部盔甲从沙发上一把揪了起来，然后七荤八素地被塞进了旅行箱里面。他只来得及听到Lucky在身后疯狂的吠声，半分钟后就被合上面罩的钢铁侠飞速带上了天。

 

克林特的旅行箱上面有透气孔，而钢铁侠虽然飞得没那么快，但急流仍然透过气孔鼓进来吹的他无比难受。他在旅行箱里像团毛线球一样随着钢铁侠的飞行轨迹被颠来颠去，根本无法思考他的猫生怎么会出现如此重大的转折。他怎么会被钢铁侠拎在旅行箱里飞在曼哈顿的上空？但很快他能感受到托尼减速了，而一阵狂暴的咆哮声从不远处传来——克林特明白了。

 

布鲁斯以为克林特死了，所以浩克肯定也以为他死了，而现在被压抑了二十天终于释放出来的巨人失去了控制，没人能够制止他。不知是哪个天才想的主意，他们竟然想要把一切寄托在一只名叫Cupid的猫咪身上。

 

如果猫能笑，克林特大概已经笑断气了，但听着外面浩克的怒吼声，克林特却觉得这大概是斯塔克最近一个月以来最好的主意没有之一。如果有谁能够安抚浩克的怒火，那么只能是他，无论他是人还是猫。

 

钢铁侠沉重地落在地面，克林特的旅行箱小门缓缓开启。他深吸了一口仍然带着灰尘和火药味的空气，昂着头从箱子里走了出来。

 

“……你确定？”他听到站在旁边的队长久违的声音，“一只猫？浩克一定会压扁他的。”

 

“这你就不知道了，队长，你没见布鲁斯有多宝贝这只猫，天天走到哪里都抱着，让他骑在肩膀上，甚至蹲在头上，晚上也一块睡。不过最重要的是，你知道他叫什么吗？”

 

托尼和队长的声音渐渐在克林特身后远去，他轻而易举地进入持枪的神盾局特工形成的包围圈，迈着缓慢的步伐走近了仍然在愤怒咆哮的浩克。人群里一定有人发现了他，不远处传来几声惊呼，但克林特谁都不理，径直朝着浩克的方向走去。他越走越快，步子越迈越大，最终彻底迈开四条这十几天没怎么有用武之地的腿，朝着绿色巨人的方向扑了过去。

 

如果克林特原本就能坐在浩克的掌心上，你可以想象他现在和对方的体积差，但克林特根本不在乎。他知道自己的爪子划不伤浩克的皮肤，于是他先攀上浩克的脚踝，然后用爪子挂着他肌肉暴起的小腿一路向上走。当他爬到浩克短裤部分的时候巨人终于意识到有个不怕死的小生灵正挂在他的腿上，随着一声怒吼，克林特整只猫被浩克的巨掌从他的短裤边缘铲了起来，就像他和布鲁斯第一次面对面那样，他现在和浩克也面对面，鼻尖对着鼻尖。

 

浩克的脸近距离看起来比原来更让人惊叹了，他滚烫的鼻息喷在克林特的脸上，逼着他几乎要闭上眼睛。他有点好奇是什么没让浩克在发现他的第一瞬就直接捏死他，但即便他正坐在浩克的掌心和他面对面，克林特知道对方只需要一根指头就能结束他的生命。可是他根本不怕，他对眼前这个世上人人畏惧恐慌，想要把他彻底消除或者占为己有用作武器的巨人没有半分恐惧。他只是尽量睁大眼睛看向浩克，用他那双布鲁斯口中和自己曾经一模一样的混色双眼看向他，然后伸出舌头舔了舔浩克的鼻尖。

 

世界几乎在瞬间静止，但原本无比愤怒的绿色巨人突然爆发出一阵从未有过的笑声。那声音听起来震耳欲聋，无比粗糙，可浩克的确在狂笑。他一只手托着克林特，另一只手用力锤着自己的胸膛，这突如其来的难听笑声让在场的所有人，包括复仇者都震惊无比地愣在原地，但克林特只是不满地叫了一声，然后试图用尾巴去卷浩克粗壮的手指，就像克林特曾经用手做过的那样。

 

“Cupid。”在笑声戛然而止之后浩克看向他低声嘟囔了一句。

 

是我。克林特轻轻喵了一声。

 

现在浩克看起来一点都不愤怒了，他甚至看起来有点高兴，好像曾经把洛基在托尼的地板上摔了十七八下之后那样。他仍然把克林特托在手心里，但高度略微下降了一点，好像他在无比笨拙地模仿布鲁斯抱克林特的动作。但这个动作由他做就太滑稽了，因为克林特甚至能在他的掌纹里摔个跟头，浩克绝对没法正常抱住他。试了几次之后绿色巨人仿佛意识到了这点，脸上的笑容跌了下去，甚至像个小孩子一样有点赌气地说了声：

 

“蠢班纳。”

 

紧接着，就像突然爆发出的爆笑一样，浩克毫无征兆地闭上眼睛，庞大的躯体开始迅速收缩，绿色的皮肤逐渐褪回人类的苍白。最终能砸碎整个世界的巨人缩回了那个黑色卷发的科学家，穿着一条破烂的裤子躺在地上，一只手仍然把克林特抱在怀里。

 

克林特抬起眼，朝往这个方向走过来的托尼趾高气扬地叫了几声。还没等一脸惊喜交加的富翁开口说话，或者满脸不敢相信的队长打断他，有双纤细而熟悉的手突然从仍然昏睡着的布鲁斯的手里抱起了克林特，然后克林特对上了那双他已经想见二十天，想得几乎要发疯的绿色眼睛。

 

而娜塔莎只和他对视了三秒钟就挑起眉毛：“克林特？”

 

克林特终于如释重负地叫了一声。

 

“等等——罗曼诺夫你在说什么——你说这只猫是——”

 

托尼的惊叫又一次被他忽视在背景音里，克林特计划了快一个月的点头摇头提问环节终于可以如期进行了。

 

娜塔莎大约用了五个问题就猜到了造成这一切的人究竟是谁，十个问题之后一切已经全部了然。发现克林特竟然又一次大难不死的复仇者们当然是一边吵着要讲话一边很有效率地兵分两路：索尔立刻返回阿斯加德找他喜欢恶作剧的弟弟，而其余人护送克林特以及仍然在昏睡的布鲁斯先回神盾的天空航母。在前去的一路上托尼一直没能闭嘴，各种各样的问题连番不断吵得克林特头都大了，就连史蒂夫忍不住好奇问这问那。最终克林特朝所有人（除了娜塔莎）都亮了爪子，然后他一溜烟跳到布鲁斯休息的担架旁边，像往常一样蜷在脸颊旁。

 

布鲁斯已经醒了，克林特能看出来，而且他的一只手正像往常一样轻轻抚摸着克林特。但这抚摸又和之前不太一样，因为布鲁斯的手一直在颤抖，而他的眼睛虽然闪着喜悦却那么悲伤，仿佛他又要失去一件心爱的东西。

 

他听到托尼他们的对话了，他已经知道这只猫是谁了。

 

克林特没再理会任何人，他只是用接下来全部的时间依偎着布鲁斯，一遍又一遍蹭着他的脸和手，直到神盾的医疗专家把他们两个分开。

 

***

 

十二个小时后克林特从神盾医疗室的床上醒来，终于欣喜若狂地看到了自己的手指头。

 

当他神清气爽地从病床上一跃而起时（魔法的好处，没有任何副作用），他的病房外面满满登登挤着四个人。在看到他起来的瞬间四个人试图同时挤进门里，却被一起卡在了门框上。最终，克林特笑得脸都酸了，娜塔莎终于用两个肘击和一条腿解决了剩下三个人，第一个走进了病房。

 

“你感觉如何，小白痴？”她用俄语亲切地问候道。

 

“非常像人。”克林特扭了扭自己的脖子，又逐一按响十指的指节，“而且非常饿。我从昨天晚上开始就什么都没吃过了。”

 

“很好，我们这就去烤肉店，久违的复仇者活动，耶！”终于挤进门的托尼高声叫着，听起来相当的兴奋，完全不在意这个时间段纽约不会有任何一家烤肉店还开门营业。

 

“我觉得还是让克林特再休息一段时间比较好，最好再做做检查，毕竟——”队长关切的话还没说完，索尔的声音已经在他们身后响起：

 

“吾友克林特！真高兴再次看到你，而且我必须再次向你道歉，我的弟弟又一次——”

 

“不，索尔。”克林特站起来，一边笑一边用力拍了拍索尔的肩膀。“洛基是个混蛋，但他这次救了我，我必须要感谢他。各种意义上感谢他。”

 

索尔说了一半的嘴型变成一个惊异的O，但娜塔莎立刻明白过来克林特在说什么，脸上的表情从喜悦变成欣慰。

 

“他就在隔壁的房间。”她并没提名字，但他们都知道娜塔莎说的是谁。原本吵闹的房间立刻沉静下来，克林特突然意识到在场的所有人都在用娜塔莎同样的表情看着他，托尼眼中还带了非常明显的恨铁不成钢。“这次的变身耗尽了他全部的力气，他还在沉睡，也许刚刚醒过来。”

 

“我明白，娜特。”克林特想说点让大家全都放心的话，但他突然意识到自己根本不需要，因为他根本不在乎这个屋子里的四个人怎么想，无论他们是多好的朋友。他现在在乎的人只有一个。“我知道我之前是个蠢货，瞎子，什么都看不见也感觉不到。但我再也不会了。”

 

娜塔莎朝他微微一笑，队长的脸上也带着笑意，索尔拍着他的肩向他祝贺，而托尼正在假装擦眼角，但克林特再没说什么，他只是朝自己的朋友们笑着，然后越过他们走出病房门，来到另一间病房之前。猫的习惯似乎还在他身上停留，他根本没敲门示意，直接推门而入。

 

在房间另一侧的单人床上布鲁斯·班纳博士仍然在沉睡着。他看起来比刚从浩克恢复人身的时候要好一些了，至少有人替他擦干净了身上的尘土。但他仍然睡得很不安稳，一只手握紧放在胸前，眉头紧皱，牙关咬紧。他看起来又累又倦又苍白，仿佛一层笼罩在骨架之外的单薄躯壳。

 

而且他看起来很冷，尽管神盾的病房是恒温的，他身上也盖着一层被单，但布鲁斯正在被单下瑟瑟发抖。他的脖子尤其看起来很空旷，仿佛缺了一块毛茸茸温暖的东西。

 

不能让拯救世界的英雄继续忍受寒冷，于是克林特大步走过去，在布鲁斯的床边轻轻蹲下，像曾经名为Cupid的猫做过的那样，把脸贴过去，蹭着布鲁斯略微冒出胡茬的侧脸。在他这一连串的动作下布鲁斯很快就惊醒了，他先是习惯性蹭了蹭脸侧的克林特，然后像是突然意识到什么一样猛然睁开眼，痉挛一般向后拉开了一段距离。

 

“我……你……”他口吃不清地说了几个含糊的字眼，反正克林特一个都没听懂，他只顾看着布鲁斯温暖的褐色眼睛又一次由惊喜褪为悲伤，那种眼神让他根本喘不过气，就好像他还是一只弱小的猫，蜷在布鲁斯的身边，听他讲一个让他心碎不已，关于错过的故事。

 

只不过他现在不再是猫，而他们也没有错过。

 

于是克林特凑过去，直到他和布鲁斯面面相对，然后他再次伸出颤抖的手搂住同样在微微颤抖的布鲁斯，轻轻吻了吻他的鼻尖。


End file.
